


Power Problems

by RuvikKin



Series: Polyamorous TEW [6]
Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Bondage, Consensual Kink, M/M, Multi, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Sort of? its there but only kind of, its porn mostly with some feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 22:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuvikKin/pseuds/RuvikKin
Summary: Ruvik deals with his own problems, mostly with being in control, Stefano has an idea.





	Power Problems

**Author's Note:**

> Its porn lads.

Ruvik was avoiding Sebastian and Joseph. It was clear as day to Stefano and even clearer to the two he was avidly avoiding. Ruvik had spent the majority of the morning in the kitchen cooking, and then refusing to sit at the breakfast table and instead scrubbed down every inch of the kitchen until Sebastian felt almost guilty walking in there. Joseph was usually able to get through to him since it seemed Joseph had the stronger connection with Ruvik, but he proved unsuccessful when Ruvik just muttered to himself and had rushed into one of the bathrooms. He was still in there as Stefano said goodbye to Sebastian and Joseph, the two leaving for work hoping Stefano could figure him out while they were gone.

Stefano walked to the bathroom door, knocking on it quickly. “Ruvik? Its me. They are gone if you’d like to come out.” Stefano heard Ruvik shuffle in the bathroom and then the door opened and Stefano was pulled inside and into Ruviks arms. Stefano was quick to hold Ruvik close, noticing he was shaking like a leaf. “What is wrong? Did they do something?”

“No. I did. Or, I have been thinking about it but I still…” Ruvik sighed, obviously frustrated. “I keep thinking back to when I was trapped in my own machine. However lately I have been remembering the power I had, and when I see those two I want to be back in control of everything.” Stefano nodded and rubbed Ruviks back gently, still holding him close as he ranted. “I don't want to feel that anymore.”

“I think I know something that can help. You'll just have to trust me.”

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

Ruvik squirmed, tugging at the rope around his wrists slightly while Stefano finished tying the blindfold over his eyes.

“Are you okay love?” Stefano asked and Ruvik nodded quickly. “Good.” Stefano kissed Ruvik quickly before he sat up straight, trailing his hands down Ruviks chest. Ruvik could feel he still had his gloves on and it just added to the pleasure. "You don't need to be in control of everything."

"I want to be." Ruvik clenched his fists and let out a sigh. "In my world where I could have anything I want." Ruviks breath hitched when Stefano ran his fingers across his nipples, taking them between his fingers as he began to play with Ruviks chest.

"What is it you want from them?" Stefano moved his hands off Ruviks chest, watching as he took in a deep breath and tried to push back into Stefanos hands. Stefano couldn’t help but smirk before he trailed his hands down Ruviks abdomen down to his hips, feeling him shudder under his hands.

“I want to control them.” Ruvik admit as he felt Stefanos hands gently rubbing over his hips, completely ignoring his hardening cock. “I want to have them under me, completely mine to do with as I please.” Stefano hummed to show he was listening, wrapping his hand around Ruviks cock to stroke it slowly and teasingly. “I want…” Ruvik let out a deep breath and arched his back. “I want to hurt them. I want my hands around Sebastians throat and I want Joseph… Watching.”

“You can’t do that.” Stefano squeezed the base of Ruviks cock and clicked his tongue. “You don’t have that kind of power anymore do you?” Ruvik shook his head at the question. “You need to be taught your place here.” Ruvik could hear Stefano moving, the dresser drawer opening and then shutting quickly. “Keep talking to me. Is there anything you want to do to me?”

Stefano removed his gloves and put some lube on his fingers as Ruvik spoke to him, telling him about things he wanted to do to any of them. Stefano knew most of the things Ruvik was telling him about could easily be done if he ever asked, but that wasn’t the point right now, he needed to learn that he had no control over them anymore. Ruvik let out a shaky breath as Stefano spread open his legs fully, rubbing at him before pressing a lubed finger into him.

“Stef-” Ruvik bit his lip and shuddered, relaxing as Stefano began to slowly move his finger to tease him. “I’m not delicate.” Ruvik knew that Stefano was just teasing him like this and he could feel a second finger prodding at him.

“But you are. You are my art, and I always treat my art very delicate.” Even behind the blindfold Stefano could see Ruviks eyes widening and his eyebrows shooting up. He couldn’t help but smirk, leaning down to kiss Ruviks cheek as he pressed a second finger into him, making Ruvik wiggle and moan at the feeling.

Stefano curled his fingers and Ruvik let his head fall back, a long moan falling from his lips as he pushed back against Stefanos fingers to try and get them deeper. Stefano clicked his tongue and put his other hand on Ruviks hip, holding him down. He didn’t say anything, only pulled his fingers back before pressing them forwards again, scissoring them open to stretch Ruvik furthur which earned him a soft gasp from the movement. Stefano leaned down and mouthed at Ruviks neck, kissing over the soft skin where he knew Ruvik loved it the most. He curled his fingers back inside Ruvik again, pressing them against that one spot that made Ruvik shudder in pleasure.   
“Stefano. Please.” Ruvik rocked his hips the best he could with Stefano still holding him as still as he can. As Stefano continued to press and rub against that one spot he could feel himself reaching his climax, tensing up around Stefanos fingers. Before he could protest the fingers were pulled out of him and Ruvik let out a low whine, trying to glare at Stefano even through his blindfold.

“You’re not to cum unless I tell you. Understand?” Ruvik nodded, shifting his hips as Stefano lift his hand from pinning him down. “This is not for you Ruvik.” Stefano reached up and caressed Ruviks cheek lightly, Ruvik pressing into his hand and Stefano knew without the blindfold on that Ruvik wouldbe giving him the biggest puppy eyes- which he had somehow perfected to get what he wanted. Not this time.

Stefano grabbed the lube again and poured a generous amount into his hand before he stroked his cock. He grabbed Ruviks hips again and presses into him, hearing Ruvik start to moan before he bit his lip to cut himself off. He makes sure to take it slow so Ruvik can adjust, almost teasingly slow like he was punishing both of them which only makes Ruvik whine out impatiently. Ruvik lifted his legs and wrapped them around Stefanos hips, trying to pull him closer and get him deeper, but Stefano only grabbed his legs and moved them away from his hips.

“You’re trying to take control.” Stefano stated, his tone scolding to Ruvik. “Tell me, why are you here again?” Ruvik muttered out a reply and Stefano ran his hands up Ruviks abdomen back to his chest again. “I didn’t hear you.”

“Because I… I want control.” Stefano hummed and bucked his hips rougher this time, making Ruvik moan again.

Stefano pushed forwards again, sinking fully into Ruvik this time without worrying about how Ruvik felt now. He began moving, setting a rough pace as he listened to Ruviks moans and watches the way his hands work to try and grab something, with only the rope to cling onto. Stefano played with Ruviks chest, squeezing his pecs and squeezing his nipples between his fingers which only earned him louder moans. Ruvik was perfect, just like this, the way he wanted Sebastian and Joseph to be under him, he was now just like that for Stefano. Almost.

Ruvik feels Stefanos hands leave his chest again and then he feels Stefano pulling out before he lifted Ruviks hips off the bed, grabbing onto his legs to bend him, doubling him over before Stefano pushed back into him roughly. The new position made Ruvik gasp out and he clung onto the ropes tightly, feeling the way Stefano pounded into him now and hit every sensitive part of him. He tried to say Stefanos name but it fell from his lips and was lost when Stefano reached forwards and grabbed his neck, giving it a gentle testing squeeze. Ruvik nodded and Stefno squeezed harder.

He was squeezing just hard enough to make Ruviks vision swim, remind him that he had no control, that he didn’t need the control and to remind him of what he wanted to do to the others. When his vision began turning black and he gasped out Stefano let go of his neck, allowing Ruvik to take in gulps of air, every part of his body screaming now with the pleasure.

Stefano couldn’t help but stare at Ruvik, seeing how beautiful he was as his was turning red from the pressure, how he was open fully for Stefano alone now without worry of someone walking in to join. He was Stefanos, and he was art to Stefano.

He wanted to tear him apart, make him beg. So he does.

Stefano kept his hands back on Ruviks neck, waiting for him to breathe as normal as he could again before he squeezed again, groaning as he felt Ruvik tense around his cock. Digging his fingers into Ruviks neck he feels the man twitch and gasp out something before Stefano lets him go again so he can take in deep breaths of air. Slowing his movements down Stefano reached up and grabs the blindfold off Ruvik, he wanted to see Ruviks face fully this time and Ruvik knows it, knows Stefano is going to hurt him and theres a flash of worry- but they both understand that they need this and Ruvik knows above all he can gasp out his safe word and Stefano will stop. But he won’t. He only nods again and takes another deep breath so Stefano can wrap his hands around his neck and squeeze.

There will be bruises, Ruvik can already feel them as Stefanos fingers are pressing into his skin. He focuses on the feeling of Stefano around him and in him, even as his vision starts to turn black again all he focuses on is the man above him. Ruvik wants to reach up and grab him, to dig his nails into Stefanos back and mark him up as Stefano is doing to him. Before his vision fades and he can pass out Stefano lets him go again, this time placing his hands on the bed next to Ruviks head to grip at the sheets as he continues fucking into him roughly.

Ruvik feels close and he lets out a noise to let Stefano know since he couldn’t form any words right now even if he truly needed to. Stefano reached forward, grabbing Ruviks cock and stroking him, making Ruvik twitch and writhe under him again. Stefano felt close too and he knew he just needed another moment before he was pushed over the edge. “You can cum Ruvik, just for me.” Stefano squeezed Ruviks cock and sent him over the edge, Ruvik cumming across his chest and some dribbling onto Stefanos hand as he continued stroking him. He tensed again around Stefano and did his best to wrap his legs back around Stefanos hips to hold him there. Stefano let him have that much and he pushed into him deep, finishing inside of Ruvik with a low groan.

Stefano pulled out of Ruvik and lowered him back on the bed, Ruvik tried to catch his breath now and tugged at the ropes again, looking up to Stefano with a pout. Stefano couldn’t help but smile and kiss him before he untied the ropes and let Ruvik lower his arms again back onto the bed.

“Thank you.” Ruvik rubbed his wrists and Stefano kissed him again, deeper this time than before so Ruvik could kiss him back. They broke apart after a minute and Stefano stood, grabbing some tissues to wipe Ruviks chest and his hand off.

“Go take a shower, I’m going to make some tea. Would you like any?” Ruvik stood on shaky legs when Stefano was done wiping him down and hobbled over to the dresser, careful to not let any cum leak out of him since he didn’t want to stain the carpet.

“Yes, I’m fine with anything. I’ll be down shortly.”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Afterwards Stefano and Ruvik opted to lounge on the couch, watching TV until Sebastian and Joseph returned home. Ruvik ended up having to put on a turtleneck as his neck was bruising from Stefanos fingers and he didn’t need either of them to ask questions- even though he was sure they’d find out quickly with the way Ruvik was still walking and with the rope burns around his wrists.

“We’re home!” Joseph announced and Stefano stood up, heading to the door to greet the two of them while Ruvik stayed seated. “How’s Ruvik?”

“He’s fine, we had a talk.” Stefano smiled and waved his hand over to the living room where Ruvik was. “I think you’ll want to talk to him as well, but you have nothing to worry about.” Joseph was quick to head into the living room while Sebastian lingered by Stefanos side.

“A talk?” Sebastian asked with raised eyebrows.

“Of sorts. But I mean it, go talk to him. We were discussing ordering a pizza tonight since we haven’t had much time for cooking, I know what you and Joseph like so I’ll go ahead and order if you go and sit with him for awhile.” Sebastian nodded and kissed Stefanos forehead before he made his way into the living room to sit with Joseph and Ruvik.


End file.
